


假期如何不好說

by xrinexrine



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M, 康納, 性教育, 提姆
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrinexrine/pseuds/xrinexrine
Summary: 提姆好不容易決定給自己個假期，發現康納心事重重也建議了對方好好放假──而康納在他的安全屋住了一晚，和他睡一張床，然後他多管閒事的進行了一點，咳，關於「如何處理晨勃」的教學，哪知道後續發展完全失控……





	1. Chapter 1

提姆‧德雷克想起他那天的「當機」都會覺得尷尬。

  
他剛回到高譚就綁了隻作亂的殺手蛾，輕鬆拿下後扔給警察，他承認自己因為回到久違的家鄉有點雀躍──不過那無傷大雅，反正他還是能輕巧俐落地跳上屋頂。

  
只是……只是事情來得太快了。

他花了很長的時間才認知到康納死了，後來他「知道」康納活著，但……但當那個大傢伙跟小氪一起飄在半空，活生生地跟他說話的時候他還是高興到當機了──好吧他承認中間大概有三秒的時間在懷疑那是否是自己的幻覺──天哪，他第一次知道有機體可以當機，而且還當到自己整個人抱上去……

那種狂喜讓他的腦袋一片空白，他瞬間只能像個普通的小鬼一樣撲上去用力抱住康納，還高興到不小心笑了，連撲克臉都沒繃住。

是個形象上的悲劇，但那種感覺到康納活著的體驗簡直太完美了。

保守地說，離開少年泰坦之後，他不太常見到康納，畢竟康納在斯莫維爾，離高譚有段距離──當然這對康納來說不是問題，是他騎車過去稍微久了點。

他們還是會保持聯繫，用一種奇妙的、有點默契的頻率拜訪對方。

 

 

每次見面的時間都不長，他們通常會約時間在某個樓頂。

所以現在的情況不太平常──康納飄在他安全屋的窗口和他打招呼。

「怎麼突然來了？」提姆稍微有點發呆計畫被打擾的煩躁。

「呃……我最近不小心弄壞了手機所以……你知道的，我只能這樣找到你了。」康納不太好意思地抓抓臉，「希望我沒有打亂你的行程。」

「嗯──我還在安全屋表示我沒有行程。」提姆聳聳肩，「我最近在試著讓自己放假。」

「真的？」康納得到允許開窗進來，「我猜你的放假行程一定還包含了監視跟偵查？」

「我減少了出遠門的任務，還預先弄了一堆監控警報，警報響了我才會去看。」

「哇哦──」他在提姆旁邊坐下，「我覺得連球球都比你懂得什麼叫『放假』。」

「嗯，至少我現在在跟你聊天，而不是在我工作的超大螢幕前？」

「OK，很榮幸成為你放假的一部份。」

提姆笑了，「說吧，怎麼了？」

「……」

康納稍微想了一下，他盯著提姆的側臉想從嘴裡說出點什麼，對方神情平和，姿態還是對什麼事都極有自信的樣子，和他……嗯，並不一樣。

可能就是那種可靠的氣場，會讓他更喜歡和提姆談這方面的事情。

「當一個全職的英雄是怎麼樣的？」康納決定先從「簡單」的話題開始，「我是說，你都不太去學校了對吧？」

「嗯哼。」提姆換了一個舒服的姿勢，把腳縮到沙發上然後整個往後靠，顯得非常悠閒，「你知道的，我有點懶得想請假的理由了。」

「從羅賓時代就開始？」

「嗯。我的意思是，理由我隨便都可以想出幾百萬種，但就是懶得再想了。」提姆打了個呵欠，不太在乎的樣子。

「噢──我以為純人類會比較喜歡校園生活……但你看起來不太在意。」

「我想我應該不太能算一般人……？但我不覺得學校會讓你這麼困擾，嗯？」

提姆抱著自己的腿，側過頭看他，眼睛比平常還要藍，非常迷人──也許是因為他難得在有光的地方看到提姆的臉。

「呃，你說的對。」康納握了握拳頭，他覺得腦袋有點亂，「之前你說高譚是你的家。」

康納不太確定該怎麼說，但他斷斷續續地說肯特夫婦對他很好，在那裏的生活大致愉快，當然他也懷疑過、生氣過，什麼有的沒有的很多很多。

 

 

提姆沒有打斷他，就是聽他一直講。

「……之前我提過斯莫維爾的怪事吧，後來發現是個瘋子魔法師試圖把整個城鎮的靈魂都變成他的軍隊，那時候我……」康納頓了一下，「我之前說斯莫維爾是我最喜歡的地方，但現在覺得那是我家了。」

「那很好。」提姆說。

「兩天前斯莫維爾的事才搞定，打完後我睡了很久，然後……呃，我不知道，我就是覺得應該過來跟你說一下。」

「噢……」提姆拍拍他的肩膀，「聽起來你也需要放假。」

「大概吧？」

「住下來？還是你想睡泰坦塔？」

「我比較想住這。」


	2. Chapter 2

提姆‧德雷克其實沒想過他會同意，甚至沒想過自己會提議──他從來不是那種友善好客的類型。他家，他的安全屋，他的基地只有熟人知道，即便如此他也很少真正留誰下來過夜。

何況這是康納……回家只要飛個幾分鐘的康納。

無論如何他很高興，這種感覺很好，他難得不介意自己沒有遵守前幾天訂的「假日行程」，他們又聊了一陣子，甚至開了兩瓶汽水。

 

「我以為你會有……酒？」康納努力回想他人生中僅有的幾次派對經驗。

「酒精會讓你的腦袋變成一團泥，」提姆把鋁罐裝的汽水塞給他，「喝吧。」

「我？你不覺得你比較有可能會醉嗎？」

提姆哼笑，「你是說在經過在經過韋恩家的『社交飲酒訓練』之後？」

「什麼？」康納還是喝了汽水，「那不可能真正訓練你的酒量吧？」

「對，但我可以完美的控制攝取量確保我不會醉到出現什麼失態的舉動。」他的聲音帶著笑意，「雖然我還是討厭那種因為酒精而思考遲鈍的感覺。」

「好吧……很『提姆‧德雷克』的理由。」康納搖搖頭，有點受不了對方永遠都在用腦的感覺。

 

後來真的晚了，提姆否決了康納睡沙發的提議，直接開放對方躺上床的權限。

 

「哇嗚，真寬。」康納癱在床上只有這個感想，「但不用縮起身體睡覺的感覺好怪。」

「我有聽錯嗎？肯特夫婦會讓你睡太小的床？」

「是我說別換的，他們已經為我付出太多了。」

「噢，OK──那你現在可以體驗一下普通雙人床的大小了，恭喜。」提姆把被子拉上來，順便另一邊的被角扔給康納，「蓋好，睡了。」

「晚安提姆。」

「晚安。」

 

 

睡覺這種事情，說起來瀟灑做起來難。

提姆覺得休假還是有些壞處的，比如他某個白天不夠忙、想的事情不夠多，那種殘餘的思考能量就會留到晚上來，在他準備要睡時竄出來，然後他就會越想越起勁，直到不得不起身去列清單，把新點子產生的各種待辦事項寫下來。

平常這種事沒什麼問題。

 

問題是今天康納睡在他旁邊，他五分鐘前坐起身的時候，康納用充滿睡意的聲音問他怎麼了。他當時說沒事，然後倒回去睡。

──提姆從來沒這麼想揍過去的自己。他幹嘛說沒事？幹嘛倒回來？現在好了吧，他被自己卡在床上動彈不得。

 

提姆只好說服自己放假中就該跟其他日子不一樣，禁止自己過度用腦，翻了個身繼續試圖睡著。

但過了七十七個呼吸之後他還是非常清醒。

 

「唉……」提姆忍不住嘆氣，搬出來之後沒人管，生活毫無規律可言，想睡就睡、想熬夜就熬夜的生活模式實在是……很不適合在普通的時間睡覺。

「提姆？」

「呃……吵醒你了？」他不知道原來超級聽力連睡著的時候都這麼有效。

「哈啊──你還是睡不著嗎？」康納打了個呵欠。

「有點。」提姆翻過去面對康納，發現對方枕著手睡眼惺忪的樣子很少見。

「要不要試試靠著我？聽說這樣會比較好睡。」

提姆以為自己產生了什麼幻聽：「什麼？我怎麼不知道你有這種超能力？」

「也許不是超能力？我不知道。」康納看起來有點累地張開眼睛，「小氪睡不著都會跑來窩我旁邊。」

「……我不是狗。」

「那你要不要試啦？」

「好吧。」提姆往康納那側挪，碰到了對方手臂外側才停下。

蓋的是同條被子，也沒什麼溫差，提姆沒覺得有什麼特別的，只是他好像被康納傳染，也打了呵欠，沒過多久就睡著了。

 

＊

 

隔天提姆是被太陽曬醒的。

他按著太陽穴睡眼惺忪地坐起來，才發現昨晚被子都被捲到自己這邊，康納根本也沒怎麼蓋到，大半個身體都露在外面。

唔，對方隆起的褲襠有點可疑，水漬的深色也是。

──認真一想，康納才「出生」就這種年紀，好像已經過了一群小鬼聚著討論這種事的年齡，想來他也不可能跟超人講這個，更不要說卡德摩斯什麼的……

作為康納最好的朋友，提姆覺得自己應該關心一下。


	3. Chapter 3

「唔──你起床了？」

「嗯，大概比你早十秒。」提姆扔開被子，盤腿坐著面向康納，「你對那個有什麼感覺？」

「什……噢。」康納連忙抓了被子把下盤蓋起來，「抱歉。」

「不不你不用道歉──」提姆盡量讓自己的語氣輕鬆一點，雖然他也不知道為什麼有點緊張，「這很正常。」

「OK，」康納撇開視線，臉有點紅，「我知道這很正常，呃，不用擔心。」

「我猜你只是上網看了前兩行，確定這沒有任何問題就把網頁關了？」

「……不對嗎？目前為止它也沒什麼其他異狀？」

「這個嘛──我想你現在只知道整件事的……三分之一？」

康納有點遲疑：「所以我需要……保養它嗎？洗它算嗎？我洗它的時候也沒什麼奇怪的。」

「算，但不是那種……」他在心裡默默叫自己冷靜，深吸一口氣問：「我可以碰嗎？」

康納也有點緊張地回望他：「呃──好？」

 

於是提姆拉下了對方的牛仔褲拉鍊。

他光是隔著內褲摸上去就覺得腦子有點打結，不知道從哪裡開始做起。天啊他這個成天重度思考的人竟然會腦子打結，世界奇觀。

但這不能怪他，他忙碌的英雄生活就是讓他的上床次數少到實戰還會緊張！

提姆輕輕地隔著布料搓揉康納的器官，那處因為晨勃而有點硬度，要真正把它叫醒並不困難，康納的性器很快就在他的手中硬了起來，提姆偶爾會隔著布料握住整個柱體前後撫弄，偶爾用指尖滑過頂端，弄得布料上的水痕更深一點。

 

 

「……提姆？」康納的聲音有點不安。

「相信我，沒事的，相信我。」

聽了提姆有點啞有點性感的聲音，康納覺得自己下身的情況更不妙了。

「要不是你是提姆，我真的會懷疑你下了什麼精神暗示……呼……有點……」

「有點什麼？舒服？刺激？」對方滿意的神情讓他頗有成就感，他甚至拉下了康納的內褲──充血而硬挺的巨物被他握在掌心，他甚至沾了一點前液抹在對方的柱身上。

「我不知道──」康納用一隻手遮著眼睛，「就是、嗯……我沒辦法控制。」

「你不需要控制，」提姆默默吞了下口水，「享受它就可以了。」

 

接下來沒人說話了。

提姆的房間裡只有他們兩個人的低喘，包括康納聲線略緊的讚嘆，以及提姆努力維持平常但還是很顫抖的呼吸聲。

提姆沒想打算讓這個過程持續多久──他幾乎是不給康納任何餘裕地迅速撸動，一層一層把快感往上堆。

而康納的手指捏著床單收了又放，他覺得全身的熱源都集中到下腹，腿根甚至有點抽筋似的痙攣，直到他被逼得射出來。

精液的味道擴散開來，提姆的手離開了他，然後轉過身去去拿了兩張衛生紙擦手。

 

康納這才回過神來，他啞著嗓子開口：「這是全部了？」

「不盡然，不過再更多的話要寄望某個女孩子了……」提姆背對著他，「嗯，定期發洩的話可以減少你起床特別換內褲的困擾。」

「所以你不願意教我？」康納把下身的衣著整理好，才走到提姆面前，「我認識的提姆不會放過任何他可以表現知識的機會。」

「這不是我的關係，」提姆閉著眼睛長舒一口氣，「而是如果我『教』了，說不定過兩三個月或者你不知道什麼時候交到女朋友的時候會揍死我。」

「嘿，」康納一手放上提姆的肩膀，一臉懇切，「話題是你開頭的沒錯，但我也同意了。你大可不用這麼擔心。」

提姆挑眉，很不以為然的樣子，「這不一樣。」

**Author's Note:**

> 試閱完。  
> 通販頁>>http://seller.pcstore.com.tw/S196041933/C1175801584.htm


End file.
